Beautiful and Liars
by misteryTDever
Summary: Five inseparable friends dominated the school until the day that the group leader Heather DiLaurentis disappears without a trace only she knew the deepest secret of all.
1. Pilot

** "Two people keep a secret if one of them is dead." Secrets - The Pierce. **

**For some best friends the secret was a form of confidence more they will discover how they can be dangerous. **

**It was a beautiful Saturday in Willow Creek five friends were walking together as usual.**

**Gwen Montgomery: A goth girl who loves everything related to art and was created to be independent. **

**Bridgette Fields: A vegetarian surfer who serves as insurance for other friends always being kind and friendly to all port. **

**Courtney Hastings: A perfectionist who wants to be the pride of her family, always competing with his older brother, often becoming more difficult to deal with the group. **

**Lindsay Marin: A beautiful however insecure girl who thinks and the real ugly duckling school and admires her popular friend making her his inspiration. **

**Heather DiLaurentis: The queen bee of the school that many love to hate the most is also the source of inspiration of the girls and his girlfriend dream of the boys at school leader of the group. **

**"Where do you want to spend your vacation this summer Heath." Said bridgette. **

**"My parents are still consulting their calendars to see if we can travel together, but I'm thinking of London or Barcelona still not sure." Heather said fiddling with a lock of her long straight black hair. **

**"You are so lucky Heath, you can choose where to go on vacation whenever we decided as a family and never accept my opinion." Said Lindsay straightening your tiffany bracelet. **

**"I do not understand, why go so far when you have many places to have fun in Willow Creek." Gwen muttered. **

**"You do not realize that our queen does not want to spend the summer vacation with us poor commoners." Courtney replied sarcastically. **

**"He spoke to the girl who thinks it fun and get reading and studying in the holidays." Heather said mischievously. **

**Bridgette cautiously interceded "Girls, please, no fighting.". **

**"So today we will do our heath pajama party." Lindsay asked. **

**"Of course my dear will be the best one we've ever done." Said the queen bee in ecstasy. **

**"It will be in your home Heather?" Asked Gwen **

**"Yes my parents are not at home we can get some wines and vodkas." She said winking at her friends. **

**"Let us not get into trouble." Courtney asked. **

**"Just relax Court life without risks is nothing" Heather teased. **

**The DiLaurentis who lived in a Victorian mansion style undoubtedly were the richest family in Willow Creek. Gwen, Courtney, Bridgette and Lindsay were in the backyard where they usually made of camps and sleepover. **

**"Hey girls can come WHAT are waiting." Heather said teasingly them. **

**"It happens that some of us hope that the host invites us to enter." Courtney spat the words rudely. **

**Courtney and Heather were the ones that fought the stool for silly reasons like that speaking Heather Courtney's brother Alejandro Hastings was a very best student that the very infuriating to the point of telling the parents of Heather that she was going to college Near Courtney city to-find with older boys, parents of Heather clear nor called them to live in their own worlds, they were too concerned with increasing fortune. **

**"Courtney dear do not need all this drama." Heather replied rudely. **

**"Why not just put the movie?" Said bridgette excited. **

**"We can watch Mean Girls." Lindsay shouted excitedly. **

**"We agree that it would be my turn to pick the movie, today we will watch The Conjuring" Gwen said looking directly at Lindsay. **

**"I'm dying to watch this movie, you and Gwen to choose the best films." Heather said poking your nails.**

**Nothing in their world was better than a compliment from the most popular and loyal friend, none of them could understand what was going on in the head of Heather sometimes they considered him an angel other the Devil himself, plus all loved very much, at least it was it seemed. **

**"Gwen Care If you drink too much will end up telling all your secrets." Bridgette said to her friend smiling blue teal wicks."**

**"Secrets are good they keep us together," Heather said mysteriously. **

**Bridgette and Gwen exchanged a confused look and Courtney was in the kitchen preparing a breakfast with Lindsay who was preparing a sandwich. **

**"You should leave this snack for those who really want to eat it Lindsay." Heather yelled from the dining room that was in front of the kitchen. Lindsay went completely pale. **

**"What?" Lindsay felt her voice quiver. **

**"I'm just kidding, you do not know dear." Heather said slyly. **

**"Why not stop prank watch the movie soon." Gwen questioned. **

**All walked toward the living room and Heather put the film more or had a chance to watch soon all were fallen asleep right there on the couch. Gwen woke up and realized that Courtney and Heather were not there, she felt a cold wind then called Lindsay and Bridgette, and walked into the kitchen by the way the door that the door was going toward cazebo was open. **

**"Heather, Courtney you are there." Bridgette asked cautiously. **

**"I'm sure it's more a game of the two." Gwen snorted. **

**"Girls think I saw someone there!" Lindsay screamed. **

**Then something emerged from the shadows doing all three cry was only that Courtney was visibly troubled. **

**"Courtney that was where that Heather?" Gwen asked desperately. **

**"She was, I think I heard her screaming." Courtney said shivering. **

**"I'm not feeling well." Lindsay said feeling his stomach churn. **

**"We have to call the police." With eyes full of tears Bridgette said. **

**Hours, Days, Weeks passed and all wanted to know only one thing which was their best friend over the fate sometimes the folds and these four pieces lying still has much to discover. **

** If you found this chapter without emotion, congratulations I also just wait until I get into the scene guarantee fun, humiliation and you can still try to figure out who I am,.**

**After all I know everything! -H.**


	2. Best friends do not die part 1

**A year later **

**POV (Gwen) **

**"It's strange to be here again." Gwen spoke to his mother. **

**"I imagine how difficult my dear, but we must overcome." Said Ashley Montgomery's mother Gwen. **

**With the disappearance of Heather city was in chaos were police everywhere, the press wants to talk to everyone who had a relationship with Heather and of course the focus was on four friends, the mother of Gwen asked Jessica DiLaurentis transfer there to Iceland. **

**"I think I'll take a walk ok mom." Gwen spoke to his mother. **

**"It would be great for you dear." Said Ashley petting Gwen. **

**"See you later." Gwen came and went. **

**Gwen decided to go to a bar where she always went when he needed to think. **

**"I want a glass of summer drink, please." Gothic girl asked to man the bar. **

**"Gwen Montgomery, how long." Said the man surprised to see the girl who was in front.**

**Gwen then remembered the last time he was here and with whom, Heather. **

_flashback _

_"I love this place as you guessed Gwen?" Asked the queen bee that was in a floral dress of many shades of lilac. _

_"I knew you'd love it, besides we can steal drinks here." Gwen whispered to her best friend. _

_Were about half an hour Gwen and Heather were in the alley behind the bar drinking vodka when a guy with a malicious look appeared. _

_"Can I join you?" Asked the boy who was with the jacket near the college town. _

_"You were not invited aberration leave us alone." Heather rudely shot the boy. _

_"I think someone needs a lesson, you'll be a good girl after that." He said opening the zipper of his pants. _

_"Let's H." Gwen said looking scared to Heather. _

_"He has to go, not us." Heather said looking at the boy. _

_"Shut up your bitches, who will be first." He shouted. _

_Heather grabbed the glass bottle and broke the guy's head, Gwen had never seen so much blood, they ran and promised to leave it alone among them._

**The door slammed and someone sat on the side of Gwen. **

**"Your drink of summer." Said the bartender handing his drink. **

**"Thank you." Said Gwen. **

**"I thought only I drank it." Said a voice next to Gwen. **

**She barely recognized who it was until he appears **

**"You must not remember me, I'm Trent Campbell and a pleasure to review it Gwen." Trent said smiling. **

**"Thank you so much I feel important now." Gwen replied laughing at the kid. **

**"How are you?" Trent asked looking a little worried. **

**"I'm fine, really I'm fine." Gwen said trying to avoid looking at the bookshelf with a poster of Heather. **

**"It must have been horrible, you were very close." Trent said thoughtfully. **

**"More than the next, we were soul sisters." Gwen said feeling tears welling up in his eyes. **

**"Sorry to make you remember it." Trent said putting his arms around her. **

**"It was nothing, in fact I'm already behind even more." Gwen walked out the door toward the parking lot. **

**Then she thought that maybe Willow Creek was not totally on you, she had a new friend who could become something more forward. **

**POV Lindsay **

**"Do not believe classes start tomorrow was enjoying shopping with you." Lindsay spoke to his new best friend Beth, who was an ugly duckling at the time Heather and her group dominated the school. **

**"No need to worry, I'll help you with math." Beth smiling speak to Lindsay. **

**Lindsay's cell phone rang it was her boyfriend, Geoff Ackard King parties of Willow Creek. **

**"Hi what's new for the party tonight." Lindsay said excitedly. **

**"Guess I invited a DJ for the party at the end of vacation, and please view that red dress I bought you." **

**"Sure, you love when I use red clothes." Lindsay said seductively. **

**"I'll call you later." The last words of Geoff were before disconnecting. **

**Lindsay knew that their relationship was just appearance, she was not in love with Geoff. **

**"What did Lind was." Said the former ugly. **

**"Nothing Beth, I have the impression that Geoff is so distant lately, do not you think. **

**"That thing in your head and he's crazy about you Lind." **

**"You think I'm a little, shall we say fat lately." Lindsay said with trembling lips. **

**"You are perfect as always, never speak it even seems that Lindsay and without trust years ago." Said Beth berating her friend. **

**Lindsay did not like to speak about the time who was a friend of Heather, she remembered all the horrible things they did to people, including Beth. **

_**flasback **_

_"Do you think it's going right." Said Lindsay doque afraid might happen if she were caught. _

_"Of course you need not fear Lind, do not you trust me?" _

_"Sure Heather, it's just that." Lindsay said stuttering. _

_"Be quiet she can hear us." Heather interrupted. _

_They were in their Vanderwaal, recording Beth declares to his older brother Alejandro Courtney Hastings, Heather then took the camera started recording camcorder Beth kissing the doll Alejandro. _

_"We've filmed enough." Said Heather then laughed. _

_"This is not right Heath." Said Lindsay sorry filming Beth. _

_"Lindsay I always make an effort to include you in things but you always ruin everything." Heather said rudely. _

_"Excuse me, did not want to annoy you, but I do not think that's right." Said Lindsay whimpering. _

_"Just go, but if you are now no longer talk to me darling." Heather uttered the words as if they were knives. _

_"No, please, if you want I spread this video to everyone, but do not leave me alone." The blonde said with tears in her eyes. _

_"No need to cry Lindsay, I will not exclude you paenas relax." Heather said smiling knowing that Lindsay had complete control over._

**Lindsay Beth was in the cafeteria eating only a salad, that week was Beth diet. **

**"So ready for Foxy?" Beth asked softly Nudging Lindsay's arm. **

**"Sure, let's shine." Said the It girl. **

**"Well I gotta go, I have to do some things before Geoff super party." Beth gave two kisses on the cheek and walked out of Lindsay. **

**"See B." Lindsay said beth. **

**Lindsay did not know who was more pro with a sense of who someone was watching her every move.**


	3. Best friends do not die part 2

**POV (Bridgette) **

**Bridgette was riding his bike when he inadvertently bumped into a person. **

**"Haaa." Shouted the blond boy in pink shirt and jeans shorts. **

**"Oh my god, I'm sorry you got hurt." Asked Bridgette visibly worried. **

**Not everything is ok, are just a few scratches. **

**Soon she recognized who was the boy, Geoff Campbell was his best friend in kindergarten. **

**"I'm sorry, really." She said relieved that nothing serious had happened to Geoff. **

**"You go to my party?" Said Geoff looking small scratches from their elbows. **

**"I do not know, and I do not think my place." Said Bridgette twirling a lock of hair. **

**"Why?" Geoff asked gently. **

**"I just think we can not fit in with me Those people who are always concern only with his own navel." **

**"I'm included in that class Brid, is that how you see me?" **

**"Do not." Said the blonde quickly. **

**Geof then grabbed the hands of Bridgette and whispered in his ear. **

**"I'll be waiting for you there." He said philanderer. **

**Bridgette's body trembled all over, she felt breathless, does Geoff was flirting with her the boy with whom she was in love from the first year of high school. **

**"Ok, I'll be there." She said feeling his voice weakening. **

**"Goodbye." Geoff waved. **

**"Bye." Said Bridgette. **

**Bridgette remembered the last time she had attended a party with Geoff and she was Heather. **

**flashback **

_"This party is amazing, do not you think Brid." Said Heather who was wearing a red cocktail wearing BCBG. _

_"Of course." Said bridgette with a distracted look. _

_Her friend "What brid, are you okay?" Asked. _

_"No and no." Said Bridgette holding a glass of cider. _

_"I know you better than everyone else, come with me." Heather said softly bridgette pulling into the yard of Campbell's. _

_"Dear Speaks." Heather said softly. _

_"I think my parents will get divorced." Bridgette said breaking into tears. _

_"Why do you think that?" Heather said putting her hands on the back of Bridgette. _

_"They're fighting a lot lately heath, I'm so afraid of running out of anybody." She said sobbing crying as he spoke. _

_Heather hugged her friend then looked into her eyes and said. _

_"You will never be alone, I will always be here no matter what." Said Heather embracing bridgette._

**Bridgette then heard a noise in the bushes get down so removing it from their memories. **

**"Is anyone there?" She asked with fear. **

**No answers, just the cold wind and the feeling of being watched. **

**POV (Courtney) **

**Courtney was in her room reading when she heard someone knock on the door. **

**"Come." Courtney said softly. **

**"Hi honey." Said his mother Veronica Hastings. **

**"Need something mom?" Courtney asked. **

**"I just came to tell you that your father and I are going to dinner at Bistro Creek." Said . **

**Okay, after I make sushi if I have hunger. Courtney said reading his book. **

**When Mr. and Mrs. Hastings left Courtney pulled out his phone, he thought about calling her boyfriend when she was interrupted by her brother. **

**"Wanting to play with your boyfriend Court." Said Alejandro Hastings using sportswear. **

**"None of your business, why do not you mind your own business." Courtney said, feeling like it was on fire inside. **

**"So ready for the start of classes?" Alejandro asked sarcastically. **

**"I'm always Al." She said teasing his brother. **

**"Not what Mom and Dad think, for them I am the perfect Hastings." Said his brother. **

**Those words hurt on Courtney heart she knew that Alejandro was the favorite child of parents he got good efforts without notes, made several extracurricular activities and was still the star of the lacrosse team. **

**"If you think so." Courtney said disguising his sadness. **

**"Gotta go, going out with some friends," he said walking "Court because unlike you I have a social life." **

**"Let's see where all this fun will take you professionally later." Courtney spoke rudely. **

**"Tell me when was the last time you had fun, **

**You're so annoying that her friend could not stand up and disappeared. **

**"Do not touch her name, I know you loved her have disappeared," Courtney shouted "Freak Al." She teased. **

_flashback _

_"You will not be punished for arriving so late." Said Heather Courtney. _

_"No, my parents called me imagine they'll be out for a week and Damien was camping with his friends drugged." Said Heather. _

_"You could sleep here, do not think my parents would care." Courtney said excitedly. _

_"Sure, and you could recite some of your boring and depressing poetry all night." Heather said smiling. _

_"I did not find funny at all Heather." Courtney said with a frown on his face. _

_"It's cool Court was just kidding, of course I'll stay, it's too late for me to go home alone." _

_"We have one guest and that." Said Alejandro down the stairs, he was worn with jeans look and was not wearing a shirt. _

_"That's it Jacob, are going to record a scene from Twilight Saga." Said Heather mocking. _

_"You better not play with fire DiLaurentis." He said blocking it on the wall. _

_"Alejandro arrives." Courtney shouted. _

_"Stop it." Heather said trying to keep his body over hers was in vain he was much stronger. _

_"What was this scared, let me show you what I'm capable of." He shouted wildly. _

_"What's wrong with you." Heather said. _

_"Alejandro if you do not drop it now I," said Courtney tremendous _

_"You what?" He said before tearing the flowered blouse Heather. _

_"I'll call the police." Said Courtney flutters. _

_Alejandro then dumped and left home, leaving Courtney and Heather there crying scared, they even slept that night thinking that why aggressive behavior._

**"I know what you're thinking?" He said raising an eyelash shadow. **

**"No, just leave me alone." **

**Alejandro is gone and Courtney could only think of one thing that Alejandro will be able to do any harm to your friend.**


	4. You really gone?

**POV (Lindsay) **

**Lindsay was in her room getting ready to go party back classes that her boyfriend Geoff always did. **

**"Get away from negative thoughts Lindsay, you and strong, beautiful and popular throughout the world loves him." She said looking in the mirror. **

**"Lind Baby you can go down a little bit down here?" Asked a gentle, soft voice. **

**"Just a minute." She said walking down the stairs. **

**The Lindsay family was the second richest in Willow Creek. **

**"I'm here Mom." She said sweetly. **

**"Dear tomorrow the DiLaurentis has dinner with us." She said with a cautious reaction from Lindsay. **

**"Okay," she said looking away "Is that it?". **

**"Yes dear, have fun at the party." Said Mrs. Marin. **

**"You can leave." He blinked Lindsay. **

**Lindsay was toward her kitchen when she was nervous the only thing that soothed her was eating, she picked up two packages of Doritos and devoured before I realized how much it was calorie. **

**"I should not have done that." She said looking in the mirror, Lindsay quickly found himself completely ugly and fat pimply, despite the fact that she had never been so, a thought passed quickly over his head and tried to turn away Lindsay it does. **

**"You do not need to do that anymore." She said to herself, then her cell phone rang a song from Beyonce, was a message from an unknown number. **

_**Lind never look back something might be trying to reach you. -H **_

**POV (Gwen) **

**"You do not go to the party?" Asked a boy with dark brown hair. **

**"You know me?" Gwen said looking at him "You know I hate that popular people." Gwen rolled her eyes. **

**"Before you did not hate, while his girlfriend was here." **

**"Let's change the subject, please." Gwen demanded. **

**"Why do you always gets strange when we speak of it?" **

**"You need to understand that some pain will never go away, just keep one more day and forget about it even stronger." Gwen said looking at the street through the window. **

**"Sorry to touch on that subject." Said Matt's brother Gwen. **

**"It was nothing, going out ok," she said opening the door "Talk to mom.". **

**POV (Courtney) **

**"I was thinking we could go out today what do you think?" Asked Courtney to the person she was speaking by cellphone. **

**"I think a great idea Court, where are we going?" Asked a caring voice. **

**"What about that bar that you both like." She said thinking of the smile he was giving the other side. **

**"We found ourselves there then?" Said her animated boyfriend. **

**"Of course, so is perfect bye kisses." She said hanging up. **

**Courtney walked into the bar, she never understood why it was called green apple, entering Courtney saw his former best friend. **

**"Hey, Gwen." She said shouting and waving to the girl that once was one of his best friends. **

**"OH, Courtney you here." Gwen said looking surprised. **

**"Actually I'm here to follow my boyfriend he must be coming." **

**"Courtney Hastings, dating." He thought Gwen **

**"Did not know you were back, qaundo was?" **

**"I just arrived today, and I'm exhausted but the second time I have come here today." Said Gwen stirring in their boots. **

**"You really must really like this place." Courtney said looking at his old friend. **

**"Me back memories that will never be erased." She said changing her tone. **

**"As we live in Iceland?" Courtney asked excitedly. **

**"It looks like another planet, very different from Willow Creek." He said quickly, smiling. **

**"Look my boyfriend arrived, he looks there." Courtney said pointing. **

**"Finally found you Court." He said smiling. **

**"I want to introduce you to Gwen for someone." She said. **

**"Ok, where is this person?" **

**"Come, that Gwen and Trent my boyfriend." She said smiling, not realizing exchanging looks of both. **

**POV (Bridgette) **

**Bridgette was in the large and luxurious mansion Geoff door, she did not know if I would really like the party, but she claimed to enjoy himself if he's alive. **

**"Brid glad you came, I was expecting you." Said Geoff approaching her more. **

**"Bet you do not miss me, just look at this is totally packed." She said playing with the zipper of his navy blue jacket. **

**"You want something to drink?" Asked Geoff touching the girl's hands. **

**"No, I'm fine." She said trying to hide the thrill he felt when Geoff touched. **

**"I can not believe you're here girl." Shouted a girl dress ounce. **

**"Leshawna, you look beautiful." He said smiling at her friend Bridgette. **

**"Thank you girl, you look great in this denim jacket." **

**"So Brid, let the garden?" Interrupted Geoff. **

**"How?" She said confused. **

**"I have some complicated issues, need to talk to someone and you and the best person I know." He said affectionately. **

**"Okay, just show me the way." She said smiling. **

**The two walked towards the garden Geoff, was empty without people and without noise music. **

**"Can you tell I'm listening." She said tenderly. **

**Geoff leaned over and quickly kissed her on the mouth, Bridgette paled more could not deny that he hoped so long. **

**"What are you doing?" She said catching her breath. **

**"Lindsay and I are no longer synchronized." He said touching his arm. **

**Both were silent, seemed an eternity for a beep when Bridgette broke the silence had gotten a new message, she then read the message and turned pale. **

_**Like father, like daughter Brid right? -H **_

**"I must go home." She said realizing how weak his voice was gone. **

**"What the party just started." Geoff said, but it was late she was gone. **

_**So folks as you could see I've got my game which one fell first place your bets after all, are not secrets long buried. -H**_


End file.
